<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By My Side by Perlmutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107671">By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt'>Perlmutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Morning Sickness, Omega Tony Stark, Omegaverse, Promises, Scents &amp; Smells, Short &amp; Sweet, Sickfic, SteveTonyTober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's sick. Steve is worried.<br/>Good thing he's always at Tony's side, because a promise is a promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SteveTonyTober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Late fill for Day 17 of SteveTonyTober: Promise<br/>I decided to make a "prequel" to Day 16.</p>
<p>The boys need to buy a pregnancy test. :3</p>
<p>Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, so please excuse typos or spelling errors! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve heard a retching sound from the ensuite bathroom of their bedroom.</p>
<p>He threw a glance at the retro clock on his nightstand. It was barely five am. He blinked a few times into the dim room to wake up completely and threw the covers back to stand up and follow the sound. The smell of sickness accompanied the usual scent of Tony.</p>
<p>Surely Steve found his mate with his head in the toilet bowl, gripping the white ceramic, getting rid of his meager dinner from yesterday. Immediately he knelt down next to him and gathered Tony in his arms. Rubbing his back in comfort, he reached for the roll of toilet paper on the wall next to them, and offered some for the brunet to clean his lips and threw the used ones into the bowl.</p>
<p>Tony leaned heavily against his chest when he managed to get his breathing back under control. Steve's arms circled him and he gently pulled him up. The omega let himself be lead over to the sink and while Steve flushed the toilet, Tony clumsily reached for a glass to fill it with water.</p>
<p>He'd emptied it when Steve was back at his side and the soldier pressed his nose into the dark and damp hair. It didn't smell like the dark chocolate he was used to and it worried him.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to wake you up.” Tony's whisper was loud in the quiet of the night. His knuckles were white where he was gripping his shirt around his middle.</p>
<p>“No, sweetheart, don't apologize.” He embraced the shorter man again. “I'm here for you when you're feeling sick. You promised to rely on me more. Please, Tony, do it for me. Tell me when you need me, please.”</p>
<p>Tony had been feeling sick for some time now. He needed to throw up almost daily, didn't enjoy his donuts and coffee like he usually did, was exhausted after “just” two days of binge inventing, and most importantly he smelled different. There was a different scent accentuating him lately and that unnerved his alpha. Steve had fruitlessly talked to him about seeing a doctor, but Tony was as stubborn as a mule and simply refused, claiming it was only a stomach bug. He'd even avoided the topic of Bruce taking a second look at him.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, Steve.” Tony repeated and buried closely into his alpha's chest. “Please don't be mad.”</p>
<p>“No, I'm not mad at you, you know that.” Steve assured his mate and nuzzled his neck, where the small bonding scar was.</p>
<p>“Don't leave me.” Tony's voice was small. He was exhausted, it was obvious. A small shiver ran down the omega's spine.</p>
<p>“I'm never gonna leave you, Tony. I promised you the day we bonded, that my place was right next to you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be.” Steve kissed the words onto Tony's forehead and gently held him closely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them didn't know then, that this was the beginning of the biggest adventure of their life...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>